


I fucked with forces that our eyes can't see (now the darkness got a hold on me)

by ashintuku



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Star Wars Episode VIII spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashintuku/pseuds/ashintuku
Summary: She saw whispers of him in the corner of her eye.





	I fucked with forces that our eyes can't see (now the darkness got a hold on me)

She saw whispers of him in the corner of her eye. 

Just a flicker of black – like an acrid breeze passing her by, leaving its stench in its wake; leaving her to deal with the consequences of its passing. She never let it show that it bothered her, but it did: it bothered her just like the last time she had seen him eye-to-eye bothered her, even as she trained and learned to stop herself. 

Breathing in deeply, she listened to the noises of the Resistance around her – the Rebellion reborn, as some were calling themselves, now. Not just resisting an encroaching power, but actively rebelling against it. They were so small, barely a force at all – but she wouldn’t trade them for the largest army in the world. 

She knew: she had had her chance. 

Letting out her breath, she opened her eyes and blinked to see Poe Dameron sitting in front of her, reading a datapad. Finn was leaning against his side, head on his shoulder, fast asleep. He looked worn; exhausted. She wondered if he had spent the last few hours by Rose Tico’s side again, watching her breathe and wondering when she would open her eyes. 

Rey had wanted to ask about Rose – wanted to know everything about the girl who Finn came to see as such a good friend. Sometimes she saw him touch his lips and glance at her, like he was remembering a secret, and she held back her tongue when she wanted to ask. 

She had been asking so many questions, and her asking had led her down a very different road than the one she had wanted to be on. She would wait for him to share his unspoken secrets if he wanted to. 

He could never keep a secret to himself for long with her. 

She smiled at Poe, then, and Poe looked up at her; grinning that easy, lazy grin. He was just as tired as Finn, she thought, but better at hiding it; the pallor under his naturally tanned skin paler than usual, making him appear more yellow than he was. His hair was damp with sweat, and it was then she noticed how _warm_ it truly was in the _Millennium Falcon_ now that there was a full crew on her. 

She felt an itch between her shoulder blades, and thought it felt like Han Solo’s hand on her shoulder, a quick squeeze and a gripe about letting just about anybody onto his ship. She thought she heard a laugh, saw a flash of translucent blue, but ignored it. The laugh was unfamiliar, but the voice _was_ and even thinking about it made something heavy settle in her chest like a stone. 

_Looking for family – always losing it_ , she thought to herself, her smile falling a little. Poe blinked, his own grin gone, and leaned forward as best as he could with his sleeping passenger. He reached out and touched her knee with his fingers. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

She blinked, looking down at his fingers against her knee; his skin warm and a little rough but gentle. She remembered fingers smoothed down by years of wearing leather over them, clammy and cool and shaky with suppressed rage and a deep-seated guilt that never once was allowed to see the light of day. 

She had wanted him to come back; had wanted so _desperately_ to bring him back, like Han Solo had tried. She had wanted a lot of things, really. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” She shook her head, dragging her eyes away from Poe’s hand; her fingers digging into the soft fabric of her pants. Poe looked barely convinced, but he didn’t push, leaning back and picking his datapad back up. But he didn’t look away from her: he continued to look straight at her, concern in his eyes and in the pull of his mouth. She dropped her gaze down to the ground below her. 

The ship rocked and groaned, but no one so much as flinched; so used to the creaking of the old rust bucket by now that it barely even fazed them. Rey wondered where Leia was, then, on the ship; if she had disappeared into her old rooms, or if she was in the cockpit with Chewbacca, pressed against the side of the one friend she had left in the entire world. 

The losses Leia suffered made Rey’s heart ache. 

“I’m here, y’know?” Poe spoke up, again, forcing Rey out of maudlin thoughts. “I’m here if you need me. For anything, really. Even a shoulder to nap on. Just ask this guy, I’m apparently a quality resting place.” 

Poe jerked his head to the still-sleeping Finn, and Rey hid a smile behind her hand, eyes crinkling. Poe grinned back at her, winking cheekily, and she shook her head at the ace pilot. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculous, hothead, loose cannon – I’ve been called ‘em all. But at least I’m honest, right?” 

Rey lowered her hand, really looking at Poe, then; a soft smile on her face. His expression was open, unguarded; as honest an expression as she had ever seen. It made her remember a blank canvas of a face, looking at her and willing her to make her own conclusions so that she made the wrong decisions. 

Fingertips touching. 

An escape pod and a dreadnought. 

A lightsabre broken in two. 

“Far too honest for your own good, probably.” 

Poe laughed, and Finn jerked awake with a cough and a flail; Rey falling into giggles right along with the pilot. 

She ignored the whispers from the corner of her eye.


End file.
